LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P2/Transcript
(Sammy and Jessica are seen in Jessica's room watching T.V eating grilled cheese. Sammy is seen laying on his stomach on the bed as Jessica sits on the floor) Sammy: Wow, I really outdid myself with this one. Jessica: Yeah, it's awesome Sammy! Sammy: Thanks! (Sammy finishes off his sandwich as he looks up at the T.V) Sammy: Magic is so cool! Jessica: I'd imagine so Sammy. It definitely has a lot of potential in your hands. Sammy: You think so? Jessica: Sammy, I know so. Sammy: Awesome! (The two continue watching T.V as Jessica eats her sandwich) Jessica: God this is good. Sammy: Yeah. Maybe I'll make more later! Jessica: Please do. Sammy: Alright, I'll- OW! Jessica: Sammy? (Sammy is seen looking at his hand as he rubs the back of his head in a bit of pain) Sammy: The heck? Jessica: Are you okay? Sammy: Yeah I shocked myself somehow. Jessica: Shocked yourself? (Sammy looks down at his hand as small trails of lightning spark from his palm) Sammy: Uhhh, Jessica? Jessica: Yeah? Sammy: Something's happening! (Jessica turns and sits on her knees as she looks at Sammy's hand, noticing the small sparks of electricity) Jessica: Huh? Sammy: What is it? Jessica: Looks like....lightning? Sammy: Lightning? Jessica: Yeah. Sammy: Wait, didn't Jack say something about Shadow Magic giving him elemental powers? Jessica: Probably, I don't remember though. Sammy: Could I have already developed my first one? Jessica: Maybe. Sammy: *gasp* Awesome! (The electricity stops as Sammy looks at his hand excited) Sammy: I got lightning powers now! Jessica: Yeah! (Sammy jumps from the bed as he and Jessica hug in excitement) Jessica: I'm so proud of you! Sammy: Aww thanks! Jessica: Pretty soon you'll have all of your powers unlocked. Sammy: Yeah. Then I can really be a hero! Jessica: Heh, or a chef. Sammy: Why not both? Jessica: True. Sammy: So cool! What should I do with it then? Jessica: I'm not sure. Not much you can do right now probably if you're sparking like that. (Sammy then looks over at a small deactivated fan) Sammy: Is that fan still dead? Jessica: Yeah? Why? (Sammy walks over to the fan as his hand sparks a bit with electricity before he touches the base of the fan, powering it up as it begins to spin cold air into Sammy's face) Sammy: Fixed it! Jessica: Whoa! You powered it right up! Sammy: Yeah, I did! Jessica: Nice one Sammy! Sammy: Thanks! (Jessica and Sammy look over at the fan as it spins) Jessica: At least now I got some good air flow in here now. Sammy: Yeah. Jessica: So, what now? Sammy: Wanna go outside? Jessica: Eh, sure. (Jessica and Sammy stand up as they get ready to head out back to the beach. Jessica and Sammy walk out as Jessica is seen dressed in swimwear before Alex is seen turning the corner reading on his phone before he and Jessica accidentally run into each other, much to Alex's embarrassment) Alex: Ah! Uhhh Jessica, you umm... Jessica: It's okay Alex. You're fine. Alex: Uhhh y-yeah! Sammy: What're you doing? Alex: I was uhhhhh, just reading is all. Sammy: Reading what? Alex: Just....reports is all. You know how it goes. Sammy: Well that's alright then. Alex: Yeah, guess so Sammy. (Alex pats Sammy's head, stumbling back as he's shocked) Alex: OW! Sammy: Oh sorry! I guess my lightning magic wasn't off! Alex: Lightning magic? Jessica: Long story. Alex: Ah. Got it. Jessica: Now then, come on Sammy. Sammy: Yay! (Jessica and Sammy walk away as Alex notices that he dropped his phone as he picks it back up and continues walking toward his room. It then cuts to Sammy and Jessica on the beach as Sammy is seen with a small ball of fire as he throws it up and down) Sammy: Now this is juggling fire. Jessica: Is that fun? Sammy: Meh, a little. (Sammy grabs the ball of fire as it vanishes) Sammy: Hey Jessica, I got a little question to ask you. Jessica: Really? Sammy: Yeah. Jessica: Well then, ask away. Sammy: Well, this is gonna sound a bit blunt but, do you like Alex? (Jessica blushes as she sits shocked by Sammy's question) Jessica W-What?! Of course I don't! Not like that at least! Sammy: Heh, I wouldn't say the same about him. He clearly has it in for you. Jessica: What? No way! Sammy: You sure? Jessica: Sammy, you really shouldn't be asking those questions. Sammy: But what if I want to? Jessica: Sammy, do I have to treat you like a baby again? Sammy: What? (Jessica gets up and starts walking over to Sammy) Sammy: Hey hey, what the heck are you doing? Stay back! (Jessica hugs Sammy) Jessica: Awwww who's my little man? Sammy: Hey! Stop that, I'm not a baby! Jessica: You keep telling yourself that! Sammy: Come on, this is embarrassing! Jessica: No one's here to see you Sammy! Sammy: Awww man! (Jessica continues hugging Sammy as he tries to get away. It then cuts to inside the house as Zulu and Tenya are seen walking together) Tenya: But why Zulu? Why prefer heroes of fiction than one of reality? Especially when you're one yourself! Zulu: Because they're WAY more cool than anything we've got! All Might's never gonna compare to the factor of the Dragonborn! Tenya: But what about us? We've got some cool heroes in our group you could like! Zulu: Meh, you're not really high on my list of heroes Iida. Tenya: Why not? Zulu: Because I've already got a high-speed hero that I like, he's called Sonic the Hedgehog. Get with it. Alex: Zulu! (The two look as Alex approaches) Alex: Just the heroes I needed, I'm sending you two out downtown. Zulu: Yo, why? Alex: Apparently we're getting reports that Electro's been seen down there. Zulu: And you think it's smart to send us? Alex: Yes. Zulu: Alone? Alex: Yes. Zulu: With no backup? Alex: Look I know it sounds dangerous but you guys are prepared for it right? Tenya: Always Alex. Zulu: I don't know. It seems kinda sketch bro. Alex: Look you'll be fine Zulu. You've dealt with worse. Zulu: If you insist. Come on Iida. Tenya: On it. Alex Be careful. (Tenya and Zulu leave. They're then seen downtown at night as they look around where Electro was last sighted) Zulu: Jeez, I still think this is a bad idea. Tenya: It is our job though right? We have to stop the villains from causing harm to anymore innocent people. Zulu: But only sending two Defenders out seems like a bad idea. Tenya: Alex must not suspect that he'd be around. They were only possible sightings, not definite ones. Zulu: Still though, I- ???: Well...Look who we have here. (Tenya and Zulu look around as they begin to hear a voice) Tenya: Who's there? ???: Oh! Is that Omega's child I see there? Zulu:.....Gientra. (A group of Night Hunters surround the two as Gientra jumps down from a building and walks over) Zulu: Stay back Tenya, I got this one. Gientra: Well, look at what's next to one of our own. A human with jet engines on his legs? What an odd thing you are. Tenya: We'll give you this one chance to surrender Gientra. Zulu: Dude, I said I got this. Chill. Gientra: So, you must be one his kids right? I can tell. Zulu: How so? Gientra: You haven't tore this man apart yet. Surprising. Zulu: Well of course I wouldn't, he's one of my allies. Gientra: Allies? Funny, I don't remember Targhul being built to befriend humans. Zulu: Well we did. And you can bet everything that we intend to keep it that way. (One of the Night Hunters steps up and starts sniffing around Zulu who continues glaring at Gientra) Zulu: Could you mind getting the dog away from me? Gientra: Wow, you're really gonna say that about one of your own? Zulu: It's got no damn boundaries apparently. Now call it off. (Gientra nods toward The Night Hunter which backs away toward the others) Gientra: You're Alpha too right? (Zulu is silent) Gientra: I guess that means you're gonna be taking over his spot after he's gone? Tenya: *Thinking* I don't like where this is going... (Gientra walks over to Zulu) Gientra: You must feel quite honored. To be the Alpha among your siblings. How does it feel knowing you will take over for your father? Zulu: That... That won't happen anytime soon. Gientra: It'll happen sooner than you think. You just haven't let it happen yet. Zulu: What do you mean? Gientra: Omega killed our father to become king. Isn't it only right for the sister to kill the brother to take his title? Zulu: Wait.. Brother?? So you're,.... Gientra: Omega is my brother. And you, you're my nephew. Zulu: I... I don't.... Tenya: Zulu, don't listen to her. She's just trying to get in your head. Gientra: Oh be quiet human. (Gientra punches Tenya in the chest, knocking him away) Zulu: NO! (Zulu goes to try and help but Gientra uses blade tendrils on Zulu and forces him to look back at her) Gientra: You and I aren't finished yet, "Zulu". Zulu: What is it you want?! Gientra: Your father. I want you to kill him. Zulu: WHAT?! Gientra: Face it Zulu! You want to be king right? You want to rule and bring your people to power! But Omega is holding you back from that goal, killing him would bring you your big chance to do what you have to! Zulu: Do you really think that I'd kill my dad?! Gientra: No, but there's other ways to get around you. (Gientra touches Zulu's face as his eyes dilate, falling under her control) Gientra: You're still below me enough to control you. (Zulu stares blankly at Gientra as Tenya is seen standing back up) Tenya: Zulu! (Zulu is seen as his eyes return to normal, catching Gientra off guard) Gientra: What?! (Zulu breaks free of the tendril and bites down on Gientra's neck, tearing it open as he spits the piece of flesh out of his mouth, causing her to fall in pain before regenerating) Gientra: *growls* You bastard! (Tenya is seen as a phone is seen in his hand behind his back as he sends a homing beacon to the other Defenders) Zulu: I'm not gonna be your damn puppet Gientra! You can't control the Alpha! Gientra: You're making a mistake Zulu! Zulu: No, you're the one making the mistake. Gientra: *growls* Then die. (Gientra rushes toward Zulu who braces himself for attack before Izuku suddenly shows up and rams his fist into Gientra's face) Izuku: Got you! Gientra: HUH?! (Gientra flies into the wall as the Night Hunters all growl in response. The three heroes then regroup) Zulu: Jeez, took you long enough broccoli head. Izuku: I knew someone wouldn't forget Jack's nickname. Zulu: Yep! (The three then hear Gientra as she jumps from the hole in the wall, landing in front of the three) Gientra: Zulu, once you're gone, your dad will be the next to fall! Zulu: Try me! I'll show you what makes me an Alpha in this pack! Gientra: Okay I will! Let's see if you've got the guts to face me! (Gientra and the Night Hunters charge toward the three heroes who charge back. The scene then freezes as they're about to clash) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts